Plastic Beach: Phase Three
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: A 22 page story we had to type for my English class. It could be about anything we wanted so I chose this. 2DxNoodle.


Plastic Beach:

Phase 3

By Kali Menikheim

Period 5

Mr. Shepard

**Prologue**

In 2001, an animated band came to life, created by Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn. The band became so realistic that there was a whole storyline behind them. Everyone treated them as if they were real people. The band members were; Murdoc Niccals, the mastermind behind the band and the bass player. He worshiped the devil and was 44 years old now in 2010. He was evil and devious. He was a womanizer and an alcoholic. He had green skin, rarely showered, greasy black hair and yellow, sharp teeth. The singer and keyboard player was Stuart Pot a.k.a. 2D. He was 32 years old by now. 2D stands for 2-dents. He has two big black holes in his eyes because Murdoc had hit his face in a car crash and knocked out one eye inwards and the other knocked inwards because 2D flew through the windshield of Murdoc's car because Murdoc had been showing off to some girls. 2D had azure blue, spiky hair because he had fallen out of a tree when he was a kid and his hair fell out and grew back blue. His two front teeth were missing because Murdoc had punched them out. Despite this, he was the pretty boy of the band. He wasn't very smart but he was kind. He was oblivious to most things around him. He was a vegetarian and a Buddhist. His voice was high and squeaky, but he had a great singing voice. He and Murdoc both had British accents. The lead guitarist name was Noodle. They don't know what her real name is. She arrived to Essex, United Kingdom from Osaka, Japan in a FedEx crate when she was 10. The crate arrived on the door step of Kong Studios, the Gorillaz home and studio. She could only speak Japanese when they first met her and the only word she could say was Noodle, therefore her name became Noodle. She is very hyper and kind and sticks up for 2D most of the time when the other two members beat him up. She had short black hair but as she grew her hair got a little longer and turned purple. She had perfect straight white teeth unlike the other band mates. She was a little bit of a tom boy but also a little girly too. At this point in time she was 20. The last band member is Russel Hobbs. He is 35 years old in 2010. He is a big, black fat guy. He originated from the NYC, USA. He had white ghost eyes because he was possessed by his dead friend Del. Del was a close friend of his and he sung for the Gorillaz' songs 'Rock the House' and 'Clint Eastwood', as a decomposing ghost. Russel went a little wacky after he had an exorcist performed on him. Russel is very sensitive about his weight but he loves to eat. Russel is like a father to Noodle. As for the other members, Murdoc is like a nagging big brother and 2D is just the best friend that she can trust and always talk to. 2D was very understanding of Noodle. So was Russel, but he didn't understand her the way 2D did. The years went by and they created two albums so far. Gorillaz and Demon Days. Then the day came when they all separated. The El Manana video for Demon Days was being shot and it turned out to be a set up by Murdoc. Murdoc's plan was to kill off Jimmy Manson, a disgusting man who had wanted Noodle out of the picture and to take her place. Of course none of the members agreed but Murdoc fooled him and agreed. Murdoc planned for Jimmy Manson to be on the floating windmill as it crashed to the ground. Noodle was supposed to parachute off but no one knows if she made it off. It turned out she did and Murdoc believed she was in Hell after that. But before anyone knew where she was 2D and Russel were frantic about Noodle's disappearance. They wouldn't speak to Murdoc and they both departed Gorillaz. Murdoc didn't quit just yet though. He was already in progress of making a third album called Plastic Beach. At this point in time he didn't know where Noodle or Russel were. But he found 2D and couldn't convince him to come back and do a third album. 2D was still angry with Murdoc about El Manana. Eventually Murdoc got a clever idea. He went to 2D's apartment building one night and had him 'kindly' gassed. He shoved 2D in a suitcase and brought him to Plastic Beach. Plastic Beach is now the new home of the Gorillaz because Kong Studios had crashed and became invaded by zombies and demons. Murdoc put 2D in the lowest room of the home. His room was underwater from the outside. Murdoc remembered that 2D is afraid of whales so Murdoc paid a whale to watch him and make sure he didn't escape. Murdoc really needed a guitarist. He remembered that he had Noodle's skin and hair samples from the El Manana crash. He began to build a robot created from Noodle's DNA. The robot was built to obey Murdoc. It was cruel just like him. The android did know how to play guitar just like Noodle. 2D wasn't pleased at all. Plastic Beach released March 9th, 2010. 2D was pleased with the album and was kind of happy he did it. He missed Noodle and Russel a lot though, especially Noodle. But for all he and Murdoc knew, Noodle and Russel may be on their way to Plastic Beach. For, Russel was already jumping into the ocean and Noodle was on a train.

**Plastic Beach**

2D sat on his bed just dazing off. He lit up a cigarette and continued to just stare up at ceiling. 2D began to stare outside his window but then remembered what lurked outside of it. That whale. That big fish.

"That f'ing is eyeing me up! It wants to me blood! Whales are enormous, too big!"

The whale swam by his window and looked inside at him.

"AHHHHH! Sod off you stupid whale! Make it go away! It's making me go crazy!"

2D panicked and ran towards the lift. He pressed the buttons fast and the door slowly slid open. He ran straight inside and stood in the lift. The lift then began to shut down. The lights turned off and it stopped.

"Are yeh kiddin' me?"

2D then heard a muffled voice speak out of the speakers. It's that swine, Murdoc, he thought to himself.

"'ey Faceache! Nice try but yeh can't escape yet."

"I wosn't trying to. I needed to get outta the room wif the whale in it."

"Nope, sorry. You hafta suffer now."

"No! I don't wanna look at it no more."  
"Alright, alright. You can leave the room...FOR NOW!"

2D was relieved.

"I knew you 'ad a good 'eart Murdoc."

"You're pushin' it right now."

"Sowry."

Meanwhile...In the Train, Noodle had been sitting on her seat and starring out the window. She couldn't wait to see the band again. She was meeting up with Russel. Russel had dove into the ocean and tried to swim to Plastic Beach but he swallowed up a lot of toxic waste from the ocean and became giant. Literally, giant. He was taller than the Eiffel tower. Noodle realized the train had halted. She threw on the cat mask for she didn't want anyone to see what was under it. She wasn't trying to hide from crazy fans but her face looked horrible after the accident. She thought she had a permanent bruise from the crash on her left eye. She hopped off the train and could clearly see Russel sitting on the beach. She walked down towards the beach.

"Hello, Russel-san."

"Noodle girl! How have you been?"

Russel picked her up and gave her a BIG squeeze. Noodle looked up at Russel as she tried to poke her head out from under his arm. Russel sat her down on his hand.

"I'm exhausted. I just want to go home and sleep."

"Me too. I don't know how I'll be my normal size again though."

"I bet Murdoc has something!" Noodle said proudly.

"Great. Now, why do you have that cat mask on?"

"Because, during the El Manana accident, I got hurt pretty badly."

"Oh no! I knew that was a bad idea to film that stupid video."

"Nonsense. It wasn't the greatest idea and it was Murdoc's, but the video came out great."

"Well, as long as you're happy. What you say we head home now?"

"Sounds like a plan." Noodle smiled. Noodle hopped onto Russel's head and he walked towards the ocean. He was walking right through the ocean. It would take about an hour to get there. After all, it was in the middle of the ocean. Point Nemo, where no one could find it. Back in Plastic Beach, about an hour passed and 2D had been sitting up in the tower. He looked out towards the ocean. He was hoping that maybe, just maybe he would see Russel and Noodle coming home. Cortez came flying into the tower from the beach. He was flying all around 2D's head.

"Ack! Get outta 'ere you stupid bird!" The bird squawked in his ear. "Wot do yeh want from me?" 2D then looked out to the horizon and saw a giant Russel walking towards the beach. He then noticed something sitting on his head but couldn't figure out what it was. As they got closer he realized it was her.

"THEY'RE BACK! OH THANK GOD! MURDOC! MURDOC!"

2D ran down the stairs of the tower and into Murdoc's lair that had a million steps before you got down. He then tripped over his feet and rolled all the way down the stairs, screaming.

"Faceache! You little twit! Ahh!" 2D rolled right into Murdoc. When they finally landed on the ground and came to a stop Murdoc glared daggers at him.

"Why I outta...!"

"Wait, Murdoc! Russel and Noodle are back! I saw them coming across the ocean!"

"Stop drinking all my liquor! You keep seeing weird daydreams! Noodle and Russel aren't coming back!"

"No, I'm not drunk! They are 'ere! I swear!"

THOMP! THOMP!

"What was that?" Murdoc asked.

"I told you, they are. Russel is a big giant and Noodle is sitting on 'is 'ead!"

"That's a bunch of B.S.! It's probably just the whale looking for your ass!"

"Go look!" 2D pointed up the stairs. "If there is nothing up here, then I swear to sweet Satan, I will knock you out."

Now 2D was really hoping this wasn't another drunken daydream. Murdoc beats him up most of the time. 2D was used to the abuse but it still didn't feel very good. Murdoc got up and walked up the stairs and 2D followed him. They got onto the lift and it went down to the lobby. When they walked out of the lift they walked straight passed the Chinese guy who stands next to the lift. 2D waved to him. Murdoc and 2D walked out of the home and to their surprise, Russel was sitting in the water.

"RUSSEL! You're back!" 2D exclaimed with joy.

"Hello, 'D. Hey, Murdoc, me and you got business to settle." Russel gave him an evil grin and Murdoc looked quite scared.

"About wot!"

Russel picked him up and slammed him into the water. Murdoc swam back up.

"What the fuck Lards!"

"Thanks for inviting us back to Plastic Beach!"

"I didn't know where you were! 'ow wos I supposed to invite you if I didn't know where you were!"

Russel just laughed. He didn't care. He just missed beating him up repetitively. 2D smiled. He really missed this. Then he remembered the thing that sat on Russel's head with a cat mask.

"Russel, where's Noodle?"

Russel shook his head. "She didn't make it out of Hell."

"Wot?" 2D's mouth dropped. His eyes began to fill with tears. "Wot you mean she didn't make it!"

"She died in Hell." Russel put his head down. He was trying hard not to snicker. Murdoc was still sitting in the water. He saw Noodle on top of his head but hiding from 2D.

"'ey, Brain ache! Noodle's right there!" Noodle leaped up.

"Murdoc! You spoiled the surprise!" She exclaimed. 2D's eyes lit up.

"NOODLE!" Noodle jumped down from Russel's head. She ran straight into 2D's arms.

"I missed you so much." He said with tears falling from his eyes. He hugged tightly and didn't want to let go. Noodle snuggled into his arms. "I missed you too." Noodle smiled. The cat mask moved across her face. She pulled it down quickly, so 2D wouldn't see the bruise.

"Hey, Muds. You got any weird potion crap that can make me back to my original size?"

"Original size? You've always been that big to me!" Russel starred daggers at him.

Murdoc put his hands up defensively. "Alright! Alright! It was just a joke man. Here, this should do just the trick." Murdoc pulled out a bottle from his pocket. Russel pinched the bottle with his gigantic fingers. He began to drink all of it. He shrank back to his regular size. Russel swam threw the water and hopped up on the land.

"Okay, now I'm gonna clobber ya!" Russel ran straight towards Murdoc. Murdoc put his hands up defensively.

"Hey, can't we just settle this the more humane way."

Russel just growled and kept running towards Murdoc. Murdoc ran.

"I didn't even do anything!" Russel didn't need an excuse to beat up Murdoc. Noodle and 2D laughed. Noodle looked up to 2D. 2D wondered why she had that mask on. He knew she wore masks when she was little just for fun but this seemed serious.

"'ey Noodle, you gonna take t'at mask off?"

Noodle turned the other way. "No. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Please take it off. I 'aven't seen yeh in so long."

"No." Noodle kept her back towards him. She sure was stubborn he thought.

"Can yeh at least tell me why you still 'ave it on?" Noodle turned towards him again but kept her head down.

"Because-I-I...I'm ugly." Noodle sighed.

"Rubbish!"

Noodle looked up at him and was about to protest but 2D stopped her.

"You're gorgeous." 2D blushed. Noodle smiled beneath the mask.

"So take t'at mask off." "No!" "C'mon!" Noodle ran straight towards the entrance to Plastic Beach where Murdoc and Russel could be heard up in the study brawling. Noodle opened the door to the place and went straight to the lift. 2D wasn't far behind her but was too late to catch her in the lift. 2D waited for the lift to go back down. He stood there tapping his feet and arms crossed. He just wanted to see Noodle's cute face. He thought about all the hell she must've went through. Then he remembered. HELL! She was in Hell! Something terrible must've happened to her face. What if it was disfigured, he thought. He walked into the lift, wondering where Noodle could have went. Meanwhile with Murdoc and Russel. Russel was in the study, trying to figure out where the kitchen was.

"God damn Muds. Ain't you gotta damn kitchen in this junky landfill?"

"Junky landfill, you say 'eh! Who traveled all the way from the states to this 'junky landfill'? This is paradise over here, mate." Russel growled at Murdoc. Murdoc then shuddered a bit.

"The kitchen is down stairs, passed 2D's room." Russel went straight to the lift and clicked the button for the kitchen. Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Fatass." He mumbled. He walked back into his secret lair. Russel was scavenging in the kitchen looking for something to eat. 2D waltzed in.

"'ey Russ! You seen Noodle?"

"Nope. Thought she was with you."

"I lost 'er."

"What do you mean you lost her!" Russel turned around and looked at 2D in rage.

"I lost 'er in the house. She ran into the lift and I've been looking for 'er."

"Oh, I thought you meant you chased her off the island."

"'ow could I chase 'er off the island?" Russel rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Go find her and tell her I am making some dinner."

"Oh, awright." 2D walked out of the kitchen. Russel rummaged through the cupboards, hoping to find something that didn't taste like paper. 2D was a vegetarian and Murdoc had the worst sense of taste. 2D walked back into the lift and headed to the engine room. He didn't even bother to look there yet. Then he realized that the android Noodle was there. Wonder what that kind of reunion that would be, 2D thought. He walked into the engine room and saw a bullet shoot right passed him. "WAGH!" 2D jumped 5 feet in the air. He saw the real Noodle hoping around on the ceiling hiding behind the bars.

"2D, help!" "Oh! 'ang on!" 2D walked towards the android. The android gave him a dirty look.

"Nice, little android." The android shot passed him. "Alright! Come 'ere you lil' bugger!" 2D jumped behind the android and switched the off switch. The android stopped in its place. Noodle hopped down from the ceiling. "What is that murder machine!"

"It wasn't my idea! It wos Murdoc's! I didn't like it at all!" Noodle marched right to the lift to have a word with Murdoc. 2D knew this wasn't going to go over well. He followed her to the lift. Noodle reached the study and marched out of the elevator. "MURDOC!" Noodle screamed. 2D tried to calm her down but Noodle wasn't listening. Murdoc came walking up the stairs to his lair.

"WHAT! WHAT NOW!" Murdoc yelled aggravated. Noodle marched up to him, fists clenched.

"Why is there a robot clone of me in the engine room!"

"Ahh, my pride and joy! You were nowhere to be found and I needed a guitarist. So, I grabbed some hair and skin samples from Kong and the windmill crash and WALAH! Android Noodle! Beautiful ain't it?"

"Beautiful? BEAUITIFUL! No! It's a murder machine! Dispose of it now!"

"I will do no such thing. It listens to my every command."

"Exactly! Pure evil, just like you!"

"Ahh, thanks love."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Ta, love, ta." Murdoc turned the other way and waved as he went back down to his lair. Noodle just starred at him in disbelief. 2D tried to talk to Noodle but she just went up the steps to the tower. 2D didn't know whether to follow her or just stay put. He started to follow her. Noodle was starring out into the ocean, sitting on the balcony of the window. 2D sat down next to her.

"Noodle, love, what's wrong?"

"I wish things were the way they used to be. When we all spent time with each other. When Russel made dinner every night. When you and I would sit in your room and play video games. When we all made music together. Nothing will be that way again."

"Aww, sure it will love." Noodle looked up at him, cat mask still sitting on her face. 2D smiled at her and put his arm around her. "Russel is making dinner for us all right now. And 'ow about me and you play some video games tonight in my room, eh?" Noodle smiled. "I'd liked that a lot, 2D." "I knew you would, love." Noodle hugged 2D. 2D was stunned by her action, but he then hugged back. They heard the loud speaker go off. "How do you work this damn thing." Noodle and 2D let go and looked up towards the speaker. The speaker got fuzzy and shrieked and 2D and Noodle covered their ears. Russel was trying to use it, but couldn't get the gist of it. "Got it. Dinner is ready everyone."

"See? Just like I said." 2D smiled as they both uncovered their ears. He patted Noodle's head, like he used to. Noodle got up and ran down the stairs. 2D sat in his seat for a minute. He looked out towards the ocean. It was nighttime and the water reflected off of the sky. It looked really pretty. Just like Noodle, 2D thought. 2D didn't understand why he was beginning to think these weird thoughts about Noodle. He always thought she was beautiful but now he felt as if she had more power over him and he felt entranced by her. He got up from his seat and walked down the stairs to the lift. As he walked up to the lift doors, something lurked behind him. Then right before he could turn around, something jumped onto his back.

"GAHHHH!" 2D fell to the ground and landed on his back. Noodle landed on top of him and she began laughing.

"'ey! Wos t'at you!"

Noodle shook her head laughing. 2D laughed.

"Awright! You asked fo' it!" 2D pushed her off of him and landed on her. He began tickling her sides.

"No, 2D! Stop! Stop it!" Noodle and 2D both laughed. 2D finally stopped. He looked at her. Noodle looked up at him. 2D lifted his hands up from her sides and tried to take the mask off. Noodle grabbed his hand.

"Noodle, yeh can't wear t'at fing fo' the rest of yo' life. Besides yo' beautiful."

Noodle put her hand down. Before 2D could remove the mask, Russel called on the loud speaker again. "Dinner is ready, 2D and Noodle!"

2D put his hands down.

"Maybe, we should get goin'."

Noodle shook her head. 2D got up off her and he lifted his hand towards her to help her up. She tripped over her shoes and landed right into 2D. Their hands were still clasped together.

"Sorry." Noodle mumbled.

"It's alright, love." 2D smiled down at her. Noodle stood up straight again and 2D let go of her hand, but Noodle grabbed it back.

"Don't let go." She mumbled, looking down. 2D whispered into her ear.

"I won't."

She blushed and 2D smiled at her. Noodle had butterflies in her tummy. Little did she know, 2D was feeling the same. Noodle knew why. She always had a little crush on the singer but through the years it turned into something bigger. All their years apart from each other made them realize how they really felt about each other. They both walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Russel starred bizarly at their hands linked together. Murdoc giggled to himself. Murdoc always read 2D's diary. He knew 2D was in love with Noodle before 2D even did. Russel also knew that Noodle had a slight crush on him since she was 14. Of course, Russel advised against because 2D isn't exactly the brightest and the huge age gap between them. Murdoc didn't care. He kind of wanted them to get together because he knew they would get so much publicity. He thought about that for a minute though. What if them being together would tear the band apart? He really wasn't sure if he was for it or not now. Noodle and 2D sat down and the table and let go of each other's hands. Murdoc just sat there starring at the food blankly.

"What is this crap?"

"It's vegetables. Eat it." Russel grumbled.

"What are you me mum?"

"Does it matter? You wouldn't listen to either one of us."

"True." Murdoc said with a smug smile. Russel was just disgusted by him. They met his mom, Holly Niccals and she was a sweet lady who was in her 60's but looked like she was in her 20's. Russel couldn't quite understand why Murdoc was so hostile towards her. It wasn't her fault that his father, Jacob Niccals, had got her locked into an asylum. Jacob, his father beat him up his whole life and used him as an actor at shows to get money. Murdoc wasn't exactly with friendly with either of his parents though. Noodle was devouring the food on her plate. She hadn't eaten good food in such a long time. 2D just starred at it, poking hid fork with it. It wasn't that he didn't like vegetables. He was a vegetarian after all. He just had a lot on his mind, like Noodle for instance. 2D looked up at her. He couldn't see her face because of the mask in front of it. He wanted her to take it off so bad. The mask was on her face but her mouth was uncovered. Murdoc looked up at 2D and noticed him starring at her. He just laughed to himself.

"Muds, shut up." Russel said.

"Make me, lard ass."

"You want me to come over there and clobber you!"

"Can't you guys just get along for once!" Noodle groaned.

"'e started it! I just laughed and 'e started his bitching!"

"I will kill you!"

"Stop it!" Noodle sat up and held her hands up between them over the table.

"Well, Noods yeh did say yeh wanted everyfink back to normal. Normal isn't complete wifout Russel and Murdoc fighting all the time."

"Yes, but this is an occasion. We're all reunited together for the first time in 4 years!"

"Whooped doo! I was having blast all on my own!"

"'ey I wos 'ere the whole time!"

"Yeah, but you don't count coz you're just mental and I 'ad ya locked in tha' room nice an' tight. So basically I wos on me own." Murdoc said smugly.

"Yes, now that I am around, that is going to change Murdoc-san!"

Murdoc widened his eyes and realized now that Noodle was back, she was in charge.

"Murdoc, you get rid of that whale! And dispose of the Android!"

"No! Maybe, the whale. But not the Android!"

"Fine. But don't think it's taking my spot in the band anymore!"

"Then what's the point in having it in the band!"

"We could always 'ave two guitarists." 2D suggested.

Everyone looked at him.

"Wot I say?"

"Tha's probably the brightest thing I've eva 'eard you say, Faceache!"

"I've heard him say many bright things."

"Hmph. I don' remembuh." Murdoc said, leaning in his chair with his arms crossed.

"We gotta come up with a different name for it though. We can't just call it Noodle." Russel said.

"I've been callin' it Robot or Noodle-Bot." 2D said.

"Hmm." Noodle began to think.

"I guess we can just stick to Noodle-Bot." Noodle said.

"I's not like it has feelings anyway." Murdoc said.

Noodle glared at Murdoc. In a way he was correct but that very mean to say.

"Oh, sure it does." 2D said.

"Oh, that's right." Murdoc laughed. 2D widened his eyes. He knew what he was about to say.

"Murdoc, don't. Please."

"What?" Noodle asked. "Murdoc, please don't."

"You gotta tell 'er sometime Faceache! 'ey Noodle! Did you know that your precious 2D dated the Android?"

Noodle looked at 2D with her eyes wide open.

"It was just a fling and noffin' else! I was lonely wifout you!" 2D put his hands up defensively.

"Wait, so Faceache? What exactly does that mean?" Murdoc asked. 2D looked down. The reason he dated the Android was clear.

"Alright, Muds enough!" Russel yelled. He knew what Murdoc was trying to do and he wasn't going to let both 2D and Noodle be embarrassed.

"Pfft. You're no fun, Lards."

"You're an asshole." Russel rolled his eyes and shook his head at Murdoc. Everyone was done eating dinner. 2D felt mortified. He didn't want Noodle to know he dated the Android or the reason why. Everything was clear to him now. He loved Noodle. 2D walked off to his room thinking about her. He didn't want to see her right now but at the same time he did. He was just embarrassed. He laid in his bed and looked at his ceiling. Little did he know, Noodle walked down to his room and heard him singing to himself. He was singing 'To Binge'. She waited outside his door and listened.

_"I'm caught again in the mystery. You're by my side but are you still with me? The answer's somewhere deep in it. I'm sorry but you're feeling it. But I just have to tell you that I love you so much these days, have to tell you that I love you so much these days, it's true."_

Noodle smiled and blushed. Then his singing stopped.

"It feels so wrong, yet so right." 2D spoke about Noodle. Noodle smiled big when she heard this. Inside the room, 2D looked outside his window. His eyes turned shock white in fear.

"BWWAAAAHHHHH! IT WANTS ME BLUD!"

Noodle burst into the room to find 2D sitting in the corner of his bed, shaking.

"2D, what's wrong?"

"That whale! That big fish! That fing is eyeing me up!"

Noodle walked over and shut the curtains. 2D then relaxed.

"Fanks, love." Noodle was the only person who knew about 2D's fear of whales, that is until Murdoc read his diary. Then the whole world found out. Noodle sat on 2D's bed. 2D was afraid to look at her.

"Yer disappointed in me aren't you?" 2D asked.

"Not disappointed. Never that. Just shocked."

"Oh. I'm sowry."

"It is alright, 2D. No need to apologize."

"I wanted to look for yeh. Murdoc wouldn't be straight though. He told me you were all over the place. He wouldn't let me leave to look for you."

"It's alright."

"No i's not. I missed you so much. I didn't know what was going on. Whether you were alive or..." 2D gulped.

"Dead?" Noodle asked.

"Yeah, tha' word."

2D starred at the ground. To think of such a thing was quite scary or him.

"Don't worry, 2D. I am right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeh promise?"

"Of course." Noodle looked at the ground again.

"So why did you date the Android?"

"Wot?"

"Why did you date the Android?"

"Umm…errr…I don' know. I was lonely and there was no female interaction besides 'er."

"Wait a minute! Did you and MY robot clone…!"

"NO! God, no! I didn't mean t'at!"

"What do you mean then?"

"I mean that she looked so much like you that she was the closest I could 'ave to t'e real fing!" 2D blurted out. He didn't mean to say that because he feared she might know how he feels about her.

"Now what does that mean?"

Maybe now was the time to tell Noodle the truth.

"It means t'at I…I…I lo-."

"FACEACHE!"

Noodle sighed and looked down. 2D did the same.

"You better go."

"Yeah, I guess." 2D stood up. Then he turned to her.

"Yeh wanna come for some back up? I could use t'at now t'at you're 'ome."

Noodle smiled and looked up.

"Okay!" Noodle got up and grabbed 2D's hand. They walked to the lift hand in hand without saying a word. They got up to the study to find Murdoc lounging on the couch watching the pull down screen TV.

"Wot you want Murdoc?"

"Go get me a beer."

"Okay." 2D began to walk away.

"2D! What are you doing!"

"Getting Murdoc's beer."

"Okay! This stops now! Now that I am older and I know what the hell goes on around here I am in total and complete charge."

"Oh, joy." Murdoc mumbled.

"Murdoc, you will not harm 2D or use 2D as your slave anymore."

"What? Why? Who's going to be my punching bag? Who's going to run around the house for me and do what I ask?"

"No one. You have two legs you can walk."

"Noodle! You can't be serious!"

"I am dead serious."

"C'mon! I'll turn you into a punching bag and slave then!"

Noodle laughed. "Murdoc you wouldn't dare touch me because then you'd have to face me, Russel and 2D."

"Dont'cha mean just you and Russel?"

Noodle glared daggers at Murdoc. She was fed up with his attitude and the way he treated 2D.

"Awlright, fine!" Murdoc growled and mumbled to himself while getting up and getting his beer. Noodle smiled triumphantly.

"Whew! Good thing you came wif me! I'd probably be getting his beer and getting ready fo' a beatin'."

Noodle smiled. "You're welcome, 2D. You don't have to answer to him anymore."

"Great! I needed t'at, love."

"Let's go play some video games like we used to."

"Of course! Anyfink fo' you love!"

2D and Noodle ran down to Noodle's new room. Murdoc was walking into the kitchen to see Russel stuffing his face.

"Pfft. Of course."

"What was that, Muds?" Russel growled.

"Nothin'." Murdoc slumped down.

"What's your problem? And you better cut that attitude out or I'll cut your tongue out."

"Noodle's taking charge of the 'ouse."

"Well, what did ya expect? She's all grown up now and she needs to set things straight around here."

"Yeah, but why take away all the good stuff?"

"Like your own personal slave?"

"Yeah! Exactly! I always knew that you my friend got me!"

"I wasn't agreeing."

"Ha, right." Murdoc got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge and left the kitchen. Russel sighed and shook his head. Things were going to get really intense around here. Murdoc didn't have a punching bag or slave around here anymore. Although that probably wouldn't change much because Murdoc will always attempt to beat up 2D and the same thing will just continue. Noodle will try to protect him but she won't be able to do anything but yell and scream like she always used to. Russel remembered one particular night that Noodle freaked out.

~Flashback~

Noodle was laying in her bed sound asleep while the boys were sitting on the couch watching TV and drinking. Russel was passed out and Murdoc was extremely trashed. 2D on the other hand was tipsy but not drunk. He was watching the TV intently and Murdoc asked him to get another beer.

"Dents! Get me another beer!"

"No, Muds. You already 'ad enough! And I wanna continue watching this."

Murdoc stood up. 2D looked up at him confused. Murdoc picked him up and threw him across the room.

"BWWAAAAAHHHHH!" 2D screamed throughout the whole house while a 15-year-old Noodle woke up to the sound of the crash and scream. 2D's head was spinning.

"Ow, Muds! T'at 'urt!" He said sitting up holding his head.

"Don't you tell me what to do or how much beer to have! You're nothing compared to me! You're worthless!"

"That is not true Murdoc!"

Murdoc looked up and saw Noodle standing there with reddened eyes. It looked like she had been crying. Noodle walked towards Murdoc.

"I am sick and tired of watching you and listening to you beat up 2D! He does nothing wrong!"

"He won't get me my beer!"

"Go and get it yourself!"

"No! Dents! Get the hell up!"

"O-ka-y." 2D stuttered.

"2D! No! Don't! You are not his slave! It is 3 AM Murdoc! You don't need anymore to drink!"

"You don't tell me what to do either. Get my beer or I'll clobber ya!"

Noodle shook her head at 2D from behind Murdoc. 2D didn't know what to do. He looked confused. Noodle mouthed to him, 'I'll protect you.' 2D believed.

"No, Muuu-rr-doc. Yo' done fo' t'a night."

"That's it! You're done for now!"

Murdoc swung his fist at 2D, but didn't hit him. He hit someone else's face. Noodle had swung around in front of 2D and took Murdoc's hit. 2D eyes widened. He didn't realize Noodle would protect him like that. The punch didn't really phase Noodle much. Probably gets it from her Japanese skills. Murdoc was stunned himself but just continued to yell and scream. 2D stood up.

"Noodle! Are you awlright, love?"

"Yes, 2D." 2D put his hand on her shoulder.

"Murdoc why would yeh do a fing like t'at?"

"It wos your fault!"

2D looked down. He should've known something like this would happen to Noodle soon.

"It was not his fault! It's your fault! You don't have to hit him! You choose to hit him! And I'm sick and tired of it!"

"Well get used to it, girly! I've been doin' it for years and I ain't about to stop now!"

Murdoc lifted up his ashtray and chucked it at 2D's head. The ashtray slammed into 2D's head and his head bounced against the wall. He fell to the ground and blood was gushing from his head. Noodle ran to him and screamed his name. At this point, Russel finally woke up.

"What da hell is going on?"

"Murdoc-san threw and ash tray at 2D!"

"Murdoc! I told you not to do crazy shit like dat no more!"

"I don't care! I'm off to bed! Get Faceache to the hospital. We can't be without a lead singer."

"What a jackass."

"2D, wake up! Please!"

Russel checked for a pulse. It was there, but faint. He picked up 2D and he and Noodle walked to the car. They drove 2D to the hospital. He had to get seven stitches in his head but other than that, he was okay.

~End Flashback~

Russel remembered Noodle wouldn't leave his side that night until he woke up. She cares for him. And he cares for her. Back in 2D's room, 2D and Noodle sat on 2D's bed playing video games. Noodle was beating 2D, like always.

"Oi, love! You 'aven't lost your touch!"

"Of course not!" Noodle smiled proudly. Noodle won the game and she got up and jumped up and down.

"Haha! Suck it 2D! I beat you!"

2D had a devious smile on his face.

"Oh really love? Is t'at so?"

"Yup!" Noodle put her hands on her hips. 2D grabbed her hand and threw her on the bed. He began tickling her.

"2D! Not again!"

"See! You can beat me at a game but yeh can't in real life!"

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Noodle gave up and 2D stopped tickling her. 2D just looked down and starred at the mask. He didn't want to look at the mask anymore. He wanted to look at her. 2D began to take off the mask but Noodle grabbed his hand.

"Don't."

"Please, love. I 'aven't seen yo' face in so long."

Noodle slowly let go of his hand and let him and he slowly pulled the mask off of her face. When 2D pulled it off he saw the bruise on her left eye. When he saw her face the El Manana crash flashed before his eyes. He remembered watching the helicopters shoot at her and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Noods, wot 'appened to yeh? Is this from El Manana?"

"Hai." 2D slowly brushed her bangs away from her eyes and stroked around the bruise.

"I'm sorry, t'is 'appened to yeh. I wish I could 'ave done somefink about it."

"It isn't your fault."

"I could've stopped Murdoc from doing t'is t'ough."

"You know as well as I do Murdoc would have done exactly what he wanted regardless on who tried to stop him."

"I'm sorry, love."

Noodle grabbed the mask and tried to put it on but 2D grabbed her hand.

"Huh?"

"Don't put it back on."

"But I am ugly."

"No you're not! T'at's ridiculous! You're still beautiful."

Noodle looked up at him and smiled. 2D smiled back. 2D then slowly closed his eyes and Noodle did the same. They moved their heads closer together and their lips were inches apart until Russel stormed into the room. BOOM!

"Noodle! 2D!"

They both looked up. Russel starred at how they were sitting. 2D was still on top of Noodle.

"What da hell is going on in here!"

Murdoc then came running in the room.

"Noods, pack your shit! We gotta get the hell outta here!"

Murdoc then noticed how they were sitting and snickered.

"Do you guys mind!" 2D yelled and got up off of her. They both slumped back on the bed. Noodle frowned. She was sad that the kiss she had been dreaming about didn't happen.

"What is going on?" Noodle asked.

"They've come back for yeh, Noods." Murdoc said.

"Who?" 2D asked.

"Balthazar."

"Oh no." Noodle put her hands over her face.

"'ho's Balthazar?"

"He's the demon that tried to keep me down in Hell. He wouldn't let me escape. He did horrid things to me."

"Like wot?"

"You don't even wanna know, 2 Dents." Murdoc said.

"Yes, I do. I wanna know wot t'is bastard did to meh lil' love."

"He beat me, raped me, and kept me his prisoner the whole time. It was so hard to escape. Please don't let me go back. I don't want to go back!"

2D was angry. "Of course I ain't gonna let you go back! I'm never lettin' you go again!"

"Promise?"

"I promise." 2D put his arms around Noodle.

"D? Can we talk outside of your room? Just us three?"

"Sure, I guess." 2D got up and walked out the doors with Russel and Murdoc following. They closed the door hoping Noodle wouldn't hear. Noodle got up off the bed and ran and put her ear up to the door. 2D stood behind the door with his arms crossed.

"Dullard, you ain't gonna be able to stop Balthazar from taking Noodle from us. He's going to try and there is really nothing we can do about it." Murdoc said.

"So wot we supposed to do? Just let him and not even try! T'is is Noodle we're talking about!"

"Yeah, we know who dis is about! But there ain't nothing we gonna be able ta do, man!"

"Murdoc! Make a deal with Satan or somefink!"

"Like what! I already owe me own soul!"

2D put his finger to his mouth and began to think. Then he thought of something.

"Give 'im my soul den!"

Noodle was listening on the other side of the door and she gasped as she heard this.

"WHAT!" Murdoc yelled.

"You did it! Wot's so different if I do it?"

"Because you ain't a devil worshipping God like me self."

"So wot? I need to keep Noodle safe. I promised 'er. And even if I didn't I would anyway. I'd give up my own life for 'er in a 'eart beat."

Noodle sat on the other side of the door, almost crying. 2D really did care for her.

"If that's really what you want."

"Muds, you can't let him do dat!"

"My mind is already made up, Russ!" 2D said. 2D began to walk towards Murdoc's lair. Noodle heard enough of this. Noodle stormed through the doors of 2D's room.

"NO!" Noodle screamed. 2D turned around just in time to catch Noodle in his arms.

"You can not do this, 2D! Please don't!"

2D held Noodle tight as she cried on his shoulder.

"I 'ave to. I promised you I would always keep you safe."

Noodle looked up to face 2D. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Don't worry, love. I'll still be around. I'll just go to 'ell when I die."

"Are we doin' this or not?" Murdoc asked.

"Right." 2D said and started to walk towards Murdoc's lair. The rest of the group followed with Noodle holding his hand.

"2D, why are you doing this for me?" Noodle asked.

"Because I promised. And because of a number of ot'er reasons too."

"Like what?"

"Nofink. I'll tell ya later."

Noodle began to wonder if 2D could possibly have the same feelings as her. They entered Murdoc's lair and the song "Plastic Beach" began to play. There were lights shinning off and big TV screens of Kong Studios and some rooms in Plastic Beach.

"Murdoc, what's with da cameras of Kong and Plastic Beach?" Russel asked.

"Just ta keep my eye on everything. You never know what could happen. S'how I knew Balthazar was coming." Murdoc walked over to his book on the stand. It was locked up. 2D gave him an odd look.

"I keep this thing locked up nice and tight. Don't want any mug gettin' their hands on it."

"You sure a mug already didn't get their hands on it?" Russel asked.

"Hey! I've had about enough of your smart ass mouth!" Russel rolled his eyes at Murdoc. If Russel really wanted to he'd kill him. Murdoc began to unlock the book and he whispered some weird Satanic language. After he was done chanting the book began to shake. The other three gasped and Murdoc just smiled evilly.

"He's sending us down." Murdoc said.

"'ho?" 2D asked. On that note, the floors began to crumble and 2D fell through the cracks.

"BWWWAAAAAHHHH!"

"2D!" Noodle yelled.

"Don't worry he's fine." Murdoc said and jumped through.

"C'mon Russ! Let's go!"

"Oh no! You are not going back down there young lady! You just got out. We'll be putting you right back in danger!" Noodle watched the floor crumble back up.

"I hope nothing happens to 2D."

"He'll be fine, Noods." Noodle plopped onto the ground waiting for Murdoc and 2D.

"Why don't we go eat something?"

"No, not until 2D comes back and I know he's alright."

"Alright." Russel sat in the chair next to Murdoc's desk. He sighed. 2D and Murdoc had finally reached the bottom of Hell. Murdoc stood up and 2D landed right next to him landing on his back.

"Oh, get up yeh twat!" 2D got up really fast.

"Where are we?" 2D asked.

"Hell, what did you think?"

"I dunno. Now where's Satan?"

Murdoc smiled and then screamed. "SAAATTAAANN!"

Then flames began to flame up from the floor.

"WHAT!" 2D hid behind Murdoc when he saw the devil horned shape. Murdoc just smiled evilly.

"Hello their Satan! Good to see you too! Meet my old chum 2D!"

"This is the dofus you always complain about?" Satan looked at him closely. "Hmm…scrawny old fellow."

"I ain't scrawny." 2D said shakily.

"Indeed. What do you need Murdoc? You already own me your soul."

"Well I've got another soul for you." Murdoc pushed 2D forward.

"Him? In exchange for what?"

"To get Balthazar off of our backs and leave Noodle alone. She doesn't need it. She already been through enough. The girl will go completely mental if 'e keeps it up."

"What? Noodle? You're guitarist? But her soul is so pure and valuable."

"Wot do you mean valuable?" 2D asked. His eyes glared at Satan.

"I mean you're precious Noodle is a perfect soul and gives me 100 times the power than any other original soul."

"Please don't take 'er from us."

"You care for her that much?"

"Yes, more t'en anyfing."

"Hmm…I get his soul?"

"Sorry, there isn't much more that I can offer." Murdoc said.

"Well I suppose it's a deal. After all you have done a great deal of things for me in the past." Satan laughed and Murdoc crossed his arms.

"Like wot?" 2D asked.

"Shush it and mind your own business, Faceache."

"Alright. Just sign this." A piece of long paper appeared and then a feathered pen next to it. 2D grabbed the pen and started to skim through it. Murdoc whacked him in the head.

"Ow! Wot?"

"You don't need to sit there and read through it!"

"Why not? Wot if somefink goes wrong?"

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"I dunno."

"Just sign the damn paper!" Murdoc yelled. 2D took the pen and signed his name 'Stuart Pot.' Satan grabbed the paper and snapped his fingers as it disappeared. He then created at whirling, green circle above them. The circle began to suck up 2D and Murdoc.

"BWWAAAAHHHH! I DON'T LIKE T'IS!"

Murdoc just laughed as 2D screamed. The circle then appeared in Murdoc lair on the ceiling. Murdoc and 2D landed on the ground like before but this time 2D landed right on Murdoc.

"Get off of me!" Murdoc pushed him off. 2D rolled onto the floor.

"2D!" Noodle got up and screamed. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine love." 2D smiled at her.

"Good." Noodle helped 2D up and hugged him again. 2D hugged her back and ruffled her hair. Noodle yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Same 'ere, love."

"You should probably get some sleep." Russel said.

"One problem, we don't really have any rooms."

"Well, Russel can sleep in the guest room and Noodle can just sleep wif me. Just a thought, heh."

Russel glared at 2D. 2D looked at him with a scared look. Russel mouthed to me that if he tries anything with her than he is in a lot of trouble. 2D just shook his head.

"Alright, so it's settled then. We'll do that until we fix up a room for Russel and Noodle."

They all walked to the lift without realizing who was watching them. Two red eyes hid under Murdoc's desk and glared at them.

"I'm back." It whispered. 2D and Noodle had reached his room.

"Uhh…2D?"

"Yeah, love?"

"Do you have any pajamas I can borrow, possibly?"

"Course." 2D walked to his drawer and pulled out a T-shirt and a pair if his boxers.

"'ere yeh go, love." 2D handed them to her.

"Arigato, 2D." Noodle skipped to his bathroom and shut the door. 2D slipped on his pajamas and Noodle came back. 2D didn't have his shirt on and Noodle blushed.

"T'at doesn't bother yeh, does it?"

"Of course not."

"Good, heh."

"Just don't let Russel see or he might be upset."

"Right." 2D laughed. Noodle sat on his bed and he followed.

"So…" 2D said.

"So…?" Noodle said.

"Did yeh wanna talk about wot almost 'appened earlier?"

"Huh?"

"Y'know?"

Noodle knew but she didn't want to say. She was afraid of what his reaction might be. She knew it was time to be strong though.

"The almost kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, did yeh wanna talk about it?"

"We probably should." Noodle blushed and 2D looked at her and saw her cheeks turn red. He turned red too. She was so beautiful, he thought. He didn't think a girl like her could ever be apart of his life. He didn't believe she deserved him.

"Noods, I don't fink you realize how much I really missed you."

"I missed you too, so much."

"I'm so lucky and happy that you came back. I almost went mental wifout you."

"I went through so much just to get back here to make sure I was able to see you again. To tell you how I feel."

"'ow do you feel?"

"I-I-…"

Suddenly the lights went off and the power on Plastic Beach was out. They could hear big booms. They heard Russel through the elevator yelling. He wasn't at 2D's room door yet. He was just above it in trapped in the elevator. Murdoc raced up the stairs from his lab and realized the bookcase was closed. He was trapped.

"HEEEEEELLLLLPPPP! RUSSEELL! ANYONE! HEEEELLPPP MEE!"

Noodle and 2D sat on his bed huddling together not knowing what to do. They were the only two in the home that could actually make it to the engine room. The engine room was just across the hall from 2D's room. Noodle then spotted the red eyes glowing the corner of 2D's room.

"2D…?"

"Wot?"

"What is that?"

"Wot is wot?"

"That! Over there!" Noodle yelled, pointing at the eyes glowing. They starred at the two, just glaring. The eyes then moved.

"Oh my god." 2D yelped.

The eyes moved out of the shadows to show itself as a small, grey boy. It was small and just a boy, but he wasn't just any boy. He was the Demon Boy. Murdoc released the Demon Boy a couple years back on their first tour and it tried to destroy them.

"Oh no! 2D! The Demon Boy!"

"I'm back. For you Noodle."

"WOT! I fought I just sold me own soul to save Noodle's."

"You didn't read the contract. You just asked for Balthazar to leave Noodle alone. Satan sent me to get her. He wants her in Hell."

"Too bad, you can't 'ave 'er!"

2D defended Noodle by wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Don't let him take me, Stu." Noodle buried her head into 2D's chest.

"I won't. I promised yeh, remember?"

She did remember and even though 2D was thick headed and not the toughest, she trusted him.

"Hand her over."

"Over my dead body!" 2D yelled.

"Suit yourself." The Demon Boy jumped out with a butcher knife and attacked 2D. 2D was able to roll off his bed with Noodle still in his arms. He landed on top of Noodle and got up and took her hand to pull her up. "2D! Watch out!" The Demon Boy was behind him. 2D pushed Noodle to the side and dodged the knife.

"Quick! To the engine room! We need the Android!"  
"Right!" Noodle and 2D ran to the engine room to find Android Noodle.

"Noodle-Bot! Where are yeh!"

2D then read the door that said 'Noodle's Cupboard.' 2D opened the doors quickly and saw the Android. She attached to a lot of wires that sparked from the power being out. 2D unhooked her from the wires and flipped the on switch on her back. The Android's eyes then glowed and slowly opened. Noodle-Bot's head moved upwards and as it did she smiled evilly, just like Murdoc would. Noodle-Bot grabbed the gun next to her and put her hat on.

"What is going on?" Noodle-Bot asked.

"The Demon Boy is back! 'e wants Noodle and 'e tryin' teh kill us!"

"Okay, time for action." Noodle-Bot held up her gun and marched out of the cupboard to look for the Demon Boy. 2D and Noodle followed.

"Where is t'at lil' bugga?" 2D asked.

"He is somewhere, there is no mistake about that." Noodle replied.

Something jumped down from the ceiling and landed on 2D. It was the Demon Boy. He was grabbed him and held the knife up to his throat.

"Noodle, it's your choice? Either you come with me or your boyfriend gets it?"

"No! Noodle, go! I made a promise and I ain't breakin' it!"

"2D, stop. He wants me! Not you, not Russ, not Murdoc! Me! Just let him take me now!"

"No!" 2D grabbed the Demon Boy and flipped him over his back. 2D backed up from him and Noodle-Bot aimed her gun at him and shot him. The Demon Boy screamed and then was knocked out unconscious.

"T'at wos a workout."

"Quick! We need to turn the power back on!" Noodle yelled. The three rushed up to the power box. 2D looked at the cords that were cut and scratched his head.

"Err…"

"Move it, Dummy!" Noodle-Bot pushed 2D aside and began fiddling with the cords. She began hooking cords back together and flipped the switch. None of the lights came on but they heard the lift moving again. They heard Russel walk into the engine room.

"What in da hell is goin' on!" Russel said as he walked towards the group.

"The Demon Boy is 'ere and 'e wants Noodle! C'mon! We gotta find Murdoc!" 2D screamed and ran for the lift.

"I'll explain on the way Russel."

"Okay…" Russel said and scratched his head. The four hopped onto the lift and pressed the button going to the study. When they reached the study they could hear Murdoc yelling.

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Murdoc is t'at you?"

"Dents! Yes it is me you twat! Who the fuck else would it be!"

"I dunno. It could 'ave…"

"JUST GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE YOU USELESS TWAT!"

"Awlright. Now 'ow do I do t'at?"

"Oh for the love of sweet Satan! Please tell me Russel or Noodle is with you!"

Russel bumped into the stone head on Murdoc's desk. The head fell back.

"Murdoc's gonna be mad now." 2D said.

"It's not broken." Russel said.

"Yes it is."

The bookcase began to move and Murdoc walked out.

"'ow t'e 'ell did t'at 'appen?" 2D was shocked. Murdoc grabbed him by his neck.

"You dumbass! You push the fuckin' head back and the bookcase moves!"

"Oh…"

"Took your asses long enough to even get up! I've been back there for hours!"

"Sorry, Muds. I was trapped on the lift while these three were fighting off the Demon Boy."

"The Demon Boy?"

"Yeah, did you summon him again?"

"No. Why would do that shit again?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"I am not an idiot, fatass!"

"At least I bathe myself!" Russel held his fist up at Murdoc and Murdoc just glared at him.

"Stop fighting! Take you're anger out on the Demon Boy!" Noodle yelled.

"Where is he?" Murdoc asked.

"The Android knocked 'im out fo' a bit. Don't fink it'll last long t'ough." 2D said.

"You're right! It didn't!" The Demon Boy appeared on the ceiling. The group gasped at the sight of him.

"What in the hell are you doin' 'ere!" Murdoc yelled.

"I came to retrieve something from you."

The Demon Boy disappeared and appeared behind Noodle. He grabbed her from behind and held a knife up to her neck. She screamed.

"Let me go!"

"Let Noodle go!" 2D yelled.

"I am bringing her back with me. You can't make any deals."

Murdoc smirked. He ran down into the basement.

"Can I at least say goodbye, please?" Noodle asked.

"No." A portal opened up behind them and the Demon Boy began to step back. Noodle turned to look at it. It was big and black and had green spirals spinning in it. Russel ran towards them and tried to punch the Demon Boy but he just pointed and electricity came out of his finger. Russel was knocked to the ground but not unconscious. Noodle tried to get out of the Demon Boy's grip but gave up.

"No! Don't take 'er from me!" 2D yelled. He reached his hand out to her and she reached back. They couldn't grab each other's hands. 2D tripped and fell. He looked up, tears in his eyes. He reached his hand back towards her.

"I'm sorry, 2D! I'm sorry I never told you this before but I love you! Don't forget me!"

2D gasped and looked at her. Everything moved in slow motion for him. He thought to himself. There's no way he is going to let this thing take her. Not a chance. The slow motioned mind stopped and he got up from the floor and ran towards Noodle and the Demon Boy. He grabbed the gun out of Noodle-Bot's hand and shot the Demon Boy. The Demon Boy fell to the ground and Noodle almost fell to but 2D dropped the gun and caught her. They stood upwards and 2D held her close.

"I am not letting you go, I promised."

Noodle cried onto his shoulder and hugged him tight. 2D looked up and saw the Demon Boy stand up with his knife. He began to move towards them slowly. He pointed the knife at Noodle. 2D's eyes widened.

"NOOOO!" 2D spun around and threw Noodle away and the Demon Boy moved too fast and stabbed 2D in his side. 2D groaned with pain and fell on his knees. Murdoc finally made it back up from the basement in time to see what happened.

"Shit, I'm too late. Someone was already hurt."

Noodle ran to his side and cried.

"2D!"

Murdoc opened his book and began chanting satanic words. The Demon Boy then stood there screaming and beginning to burn into flames. Murdoc laughed obnoxiously. Russel looked at the flames. His eyebrows were squinted.

"Man, we deal with some pretty horrific and straaaannngee things."

"Yes, but that's what makes us so unique."

Noodle was dragging 2D to the couch all by herself.

"Does someone want to help!" She screamed loudly.

Russel ran over and picked 2D up and placed him on the couch. Noodle sat next to his side holding his hand.

"I'll be okay right?" 2D asked.

"Yes, of course you will. We just got to bandage you up a bit." Noodle answered. "Murdoc, hand me the bandaging tape and alcohol?"

"What kind of alcohol, love? Liquor or beer?"

"Murdoc! The rubbing alcohol!"

"Rubbing alcohol? Never heard of that brand before."

"MURDOC!"

"Alright, alright! I'm tryin' ta lighten the mood!"

"It's not working."

Murdoc just rolled his eyes and went over to his desk and grabbed everything they needed. He walked over to them and Noodle began to put alcohol over 2D's wound. 2D flinched.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, love." 2D smiled at her. 2D looked up at Russel, Noodle-Bot and Murdoc and gave them a sign that they needed a minute alone. They nodded and walked out. Noodle finished bandaging 2D's side and he sat up but flinched again.

"Be careful, 2D-san!"

"I'll be fine, love."

Noodle looked up at him and she sat up on the couch.

"I love you too."

"What?" Noodle asked.

"You said you love me, right? Well, I love you too."

Noodle looked at 2D. He took the side of her face and stroked her cheek. She blushed and smiled. He then kissed her and put both his hands to her cheeks. She put her arms around his waist and kissed him back. The kiss ended and 2D put his arms around her waist. Noodle laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Stuart."

"I love you too, Noodle."

Noodle yawned. "I am so tired."

"I could imagine 'ow tired yeh might be."

"Can we go to bed?"

"Sure. Anyfink for you, love."

2D smiled at her and patted her head. She smiled back at him.

"You wanna piggyback ride?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course or I wouldn't ask."

"Okay!" Noodle smiled. She hopped onto his back and they walked down the hall way. They took the lift to the kitchen to see Russel drinking some coffee, Murdoc drinking a beer and the Android drinking oil. Noodle hopped off 2D's back.

"So, 2D…if I find out you forced Noodle into anything and if you end up making her do somethin' she don't wanna do, I'mma bust you into little pieces. Ya dig?"

2D gulped. "Heh, yeah."

"Russel, I am 20 years old now! I make my own choices now and 2D would never make me do something I didn't want to do!" Noodle said.

"It's true." 2D said.

"Well, I'm just lookin' out for my baby girl."

Noodle hugged Russel and he smiled. Murdoc suddenly threw his beer bottle at the wall and it bounced off without breaking and hit 2D in the head. 2D fell into the wall but was still standing. He felt woozy.

"Murdoc! Why would you do that?" Noodle yelled.

"I wasn't aiming for him, although I'm more satisfied then I would be with my usual target."

"Clean it up."

"Nope."

"Murdoc-san! You clean that up or I'll clean you up off of the Earth."

Murdoc grumbled and got up and picked the beer bottle up. He threw it in the trash.

"Happy now!"

"Very." Noodle said shaking her head triumphantly. Murdoc left the room and headed to his lair. 2D shook his head.

"Err…wot 'appened?"

"Don't worry about it 'D." Russel said.

"Awlright."

"I'm headin' to bed now. G'night!" Russel walked out. Noodle saw Noodle-Bot standing the corner. She walked over to her. 2D was about to walk but then noticed her walk over.

"Konichiwha! I wanted to thank you for helping us tonight."

"It is no problem, Noodle. And I am sorry that I attacked you in the first place."

"It's alright. The past is past."

Noodle held her hand out. Noodle-Bot starred at it and then happily took it. They shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Arigato, Noodle."

"Arigato, Namine."

"Namine?"

"You're new name. If you like it that is?"

"I love it."

"I knew you would."

Noodle walked away from Namine.

"G'night, Namine."

"Night, Noodle!"  
2D and Noodle walked out and headed to 2D's room. 2D laid down in his bed and Noodle laid down next to him. She rolled on her side and faced 2D. He did the same.

"Noods? Can I ask yeh somefink?"

"Hm?"

"Why choose me?"

Noodle smiled. "Because you have always been there for me. You've always understood me. You've always helped me through my problems. You've never told anyone my secrets. You've always been so good to me. You make me laugh and you make me very happy to be alive. You're the main reason I came home."

2D smiled at her.

"Good. I'm glad you're 'ome. I never thought I'd see you again."

"I didn't either. I thought I would die in Hell. But I knew I needed to see your face one last time and tell you how I feel."

"Well, I'm glad you told me."

"I am too."

2D kissed Noodle on her forehead and then her lips.

"G'night, Noodle-love."

"G'night, 2D-san."

They both fell into a blissful sleep and awaited for the next morning. Things would be so different, new and exciting. Plastic Beach is the best chapter of their story and their adventure was still only beginning.


End file.
